Rendezvous dans 8 ans
by Pollypocket51
Summary: Un règlement de compte qui change très légèrement de cible! Os écrit pour le concours "les plus belles déclarations" organisé par le forum Damn-addict-lemon! Merci beaucoup pour la troisième place ex-aequo


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations**

Coucou ! Voilà l'OS qui est arrivé troisième ex-aequo au concours organisé par Damn-addict-lemon =)

Un grand merci pour vos votes ! Ça me touche énormément ! Je vous adore !

J'ignore s'il y aura une suite à cette OS, je préfère me concentrer sur mes fictions en cours pour l'instant ! Et vu mon retard dans la publication, ce n'est pas plus mal =)

Bonne lecture et encore merci =)

* * *

><p><strong>Rendez-vous dans huit ans<strong>

J'allais tuer ce petit merdeux !

Foi de Bella Swan, cet enfoiré allait le payer. Faire ça à Nessie, une gamine adorable et pleine de vie. Il rêvait tout éveillé s'il pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir sans morfler…ou tout du moins, sans avoir à faire à moi.

« Bella, calme toi » paniqua Nessie à mes côtés « Tu roules beaucoup trop vite, papa va nous faire une syncope s'il apprend ça »

« Rien à foutre » grognai-je en appuyant encore sur l'accélérateur « Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être raisonnable quand un petit con s'en prend à ma sœur merde ! Et à quoi tu pensais nom d'un chien ? » continuai-je en la fusillant du regard « Sortir avec Cullen ! Merde Ness ! Ce mec est aussi tordu que l'était son frère à mon époque »

Elle se ratatina sur son siège en planquant son visage derrière ses boucles brunes. Elle avait bien raison ! J'avais vu rouge lorsqu'elle était rentrée en trombe dans la maison. Elle nous avait expliqué, à Charlie et à moi, que son rendez-vous avait été écourté parce qu'elle avait refusé de passer sur la banquette arrière pour _approfondir_ les choses.

Notre père était passé par toutes les couleurs possibles, nous en inventant même quelque une au passage. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer, étant moi-même en rogne ça n'avait pas aidé. Il avait finalement reposé son arme de service et m'avait lancé mes clefs de voiture en me faisant promettre d'aller _recadrer ce trou du cul_ à ma manière, m'affirmant qu'il fermerait les yeux sur la façon dont je le ferais. Plutôt atypique comme promesse de la part d'un shérif. J'avais entraîné ma sœur dehors et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux en route pour la maison des Cullen.

« On devrait laisser tomber et rentrer Bella » marmonna Nessie sans relever la tête.

« Surement pas » répliquai-je sans desserrer les dents « On n'emmerde pas les Swan et ce petit con doit le savoir »

« On va pas se pointer chez les Cullen à dix heures du soir pour hurler sur leur gamin » s'exclama-t-elle en me jetant un regard paniqué.

« Oh si » ricanai-je « Et si ça ne leur plait pas, ils y auront droit aussi »

« T'es pas croyable » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Quelques minutes après, je garai la voiture devant la villa outrageusement immense des Cullen. Ma sœur inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers moi.

« T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Ce mec t'a laissé sur le parking du cinéma parce que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, ça répond à ta question ? » répliquai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Fais lui en baver » lâcha-t-elle en souriant subitement.

« Compte sur moi »

Dans la minute qui suivit, je tambourinais à la porte d'entrée, Nessie à mes côtés.

« C'est quoi ce… »

Le plus jeune des Cullen et accessoirement le rencard loupé de ma sœur se tenait devant nous la bouche grande ouverte. Si je n'avais pas eu autant envie de le tuer, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire.

« Bonsoir Anthony » lâchai-je, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres « On a quelques petits trucs à mettre au clair, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il recula d'un pas en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » marmonna-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » ricanai-je en haussant les sourcils « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Non, je… »

« C'est qui Anthony ? » l'interrompit une voix qui me glaça le sang.

Et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Mon pire souvenir apparut derrière son frère, encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était au lycée. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant que ce sourire qui m'avait tant irrité lorsque j'étais ado apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Isabella Swan » roucoula-t-il en contournant son frère pour sortir « Ça fait un bout de temps »

« Pas assez à mon goût Edward » grognai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il éclata de rire, un son qui m'avait mise dans tous mes états pendant des années. Mais plus maintenant.

« Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » continua-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_Respire. J'oublie que son visage se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et je fais ce pourquoi je suis venu. Courage !_

« Je dois régler quelque chose avec le Casanova qui te sert de frère » répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ah je sais ! Ta sœur est aussi coincé que tu l'étais à son âge, j'ai juste, non ? »

« Va te faire foutre Edward » crachai-je.

« C'est exactement ce que tu m'a dit lorsque je t'ai proposé de monter dans ma chambre il y a 8 ans » railla-t-il.

Oh quelle espèce d'enfoiré ! Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas pris l'arme de mon père bordel !

« Contrairement à la plupart des nanas qui te tombaient dans les bras, j'avais de l'amour propre moi » répliquai-je « Je n'allais certainement pas coucher avec un mec qui m'aurait jeté en même temps que le préservatif »

« Tu me vexes là, j'aurais attendu que tu sois rhabiller pour ça » ricana-t-il en se penchant encore.

Je piquai un fard en le repoussant brusquement. Bordel, il sentait diablement bon, il…Arghhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé » grognai-je « Toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de ta personne. Je comprends pourquoi ton frère agit comme ça, avec un exemple pareil, il ne fallait pas espérer mieux »

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Oh ! J'avais touché un point sensible.

« Anthony est un bon gamin, c'est ta sœur qui se comporte comme une sainte ni touche » cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Ils ont 17 ans, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Un pique-nique au clair de lune et un baiser sur la joue ? Elle est aussi naïve que toi. T'a cru quoi quand je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi pour bosser nos cours quand on était au lycée »

« Ferme la Edward » m'étranglai-je en reculant.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour étudier ? » continua-t-il « La seule chose que je voulais, c'était toi dans mon lit en train de me hurler d'y aller plus fort…et tu peux me croire, tu aurais adoré ça »

Nessie et Anthony virèrent tous les deux au rouge mais pas autant que moi. Il ne pouvait pas dire des trucs pareils nom d'un chien !

« Tu ne doutes de rien toi » lâchai-je d'une voix beaucoup trop tremblante à mon goût « Coucher avec toi aurait été la plus grosse connerie que j'aurais pu faire et je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Je suis bien contente de ne pas apparaître sur ton tableau de chasse »

« Je ne perds pas espoir Bella » railla-t-il « Tu peux encore t'y retrouver »

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive en écarquillant les yeux. Mais il avait cramé un fusible !

« Mais tu crois quoi Edward ? » m'exclamai-je totalement ahurie « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tomber dans les bras ? Qu'en sachant que tu ne penses qu'avec ce que tu as entre les jambes, je pourrais me jeter dans ton lit, les cuisses grandes ouvertes ? Mais tu fumes quoi nom d'un chien ? J'veux la même chose »

« Oui Bella, je suis sûr de moi » répondit-il en m'adressant son sourire charmeur « Et tu m'en redemanderas encore et encore, je te ferais passer une nuit inoubliable et tu repartirais combler et en manque, je te le garantis »

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te détester plus » crachai-je « Et bien je me suis planté, tu me répugnes Edward »

« Entre l'amour et la haine, la barrière est fine Bella » susurra-t-il.

« STOP »

Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui venait de crier, les poings serrés posés sur ses hanches, elle nous observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est venu là pour que tu recadres l'obsédé qui m'a laissé en ville toute seule, tu t'en souviens Bell's ou tu préfères régler tes comptes avec le mec qui t'a pratiquement fait le même coup il y a 8 ans ? »

Je baissai les yeux en grimaçant, consciente que j'avais quelque peu oublié la raison de notre venue. J'avais un peu merdé, je devais l'avouer. Je relevai les yeux vers Anthony et m'avançai lentement vers lui.

« J'ai dit à ton frère ce que Nessie te dira dans quelques années, réfléchis-y » lançai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Tu peux te comporter comme un petit con si tu en a envie mais dit toi qu'un jour, certaines des filles que tu auras blessé voudront probablement te le faire payer et à ce moment-là tu t'en mordra les doigts »

Il hocha doucement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bonne fin de soirée Anthony et…ne t'approche plus de ma sœur, jamais »

Je fis signe à Nessie de me suivre. Elle adressa un sourire victorieux au mini Cullen et m'emboita le pas jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je t'aurais Bella » cria Edward, un sourire dans la voix « J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux »

J'ouvris la portière en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Pour la troisième fois en 8 ans » répliquai-je « Va te faire foutre Edward »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu =)<strong>

**Bisous**

**Mina =)**


End file.
